Corruptura
Corrupturas are creatures that can control any being, simply by making contact with their forehead. Normally, Corrupturas are created within and spat at an opponent by Vladats. Appearance Red Corruptura.png|Lord Transyl's Corruptura Transyl Corruptura.png|Lord Transyl spits his Corruptura Green Corruptura.png|Whampire's Corruptura Whampire Corruptura.png|Whampire spits his Corruptura Corrupturas are diamond shaped with one eye, little horns, and bat-like wings. Lord Transyl's Corrupturas are red with purple eyes, while Whampire's Corrupturas are dark green with light green eyes. When spat out by a Vladat, a Corruptura affixes itself on the forehead of a being, thus giving the Vladat control over that being. The victim is still conscious and aware of their actions, but have no control over their physical body. Basically, the victim becomes an unwilling puppet (though this is questionable to an extent, as when Whampire used on on Subdora in The End of an Era, she appeared to act like a mindless puppet, even snarling like a wild animal at one point). Powers and Abilities They have the ability to turn other beings into a puppet under the command of a Vladat and affix themselves to their victims' foreheads. The victims are still conscious and aware of their surroundings, but are unable to stop their bodies from obeying the Vladat's commands. They also use their wings for flight and in order to get from their master's mouth and to their victim's forehead. Weaknesses Zs'Skayr intangible.png|Intangible targets Hobble Immunity.png|Slimy targets VSB (425).png|Light Corrupturas are unable to control creatures they cannot stick to, such as Hobble and his species (as their bodies secrete a protective layer of mucus). If a target is intangible, (such as Ectonurites), the Corruptura will pass straight through them, but they can still control an Ectonurite if it is hit while tangible. Corrupturas are quite fragile, as Dr. Viktor easily crushed one. Corrupturas must affix to the forehead in order for the Vladat to properly control the being. Corrupturas can miss the target or the target can dodge the Corruptura. If the Vladat is exposed to enough light, their Corrupturas will break, thus freeing the victims. In the case of Whampire, once the Omnitrix times out or he changes forms, his Corrupturas will automatically break apart. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' (first appearance) *''The End of an Era'' Etymology Their name is based on the word "corrupt", and "chiroptera", the order containing bats. Trivia *The way that Corrupturas control other beings through attaching to their faces makes them similar to the Krana from the Bionicle series. **Corrupturas are also highly reminiscent of Starro the Conqueror's starfish spores (from the Justice League comics and the Batman: The Brave and The Bold cartoon) in form and function, right down to the single eye dominating the victims' faces. ** Corrupturas are also highly reminiscent of the brain buds used by Dio Brando during Part 3 of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, being launched from a vampire creature and being placed on someone's forehead to control them. Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Weapons Category:Anur System Category:Species